Dean an his ghost girl
by LexyBxl
Summary: A ghost is following our 2 brothers. Is she up to any good?
1. Greetings from the other side

Sam is already sleeping at on the bed while Dean is reading trough some files. A ghost seems to haunt down man and killing them by taking control over their cars and driving them of a cliff. Dean looks around, he has the strange feeling that somebody is watching him. He looks at Sam, he seems to have one of his nightmares again. Dean shakes his head, the lady in black can't be in their hotel room, she seems linked to high speed cars. Not that he could blame her. Finaly he finds a clue about a widow who drove of a cliff, 55 years ago because her husband had killed himself and their son 2 days before. That must be it. Dean looks at Sam, Sam isn't sleeping much these days so Dean decides not to wake him and to take a nap himself. Just before he closes his eyes he sees a light at the corner of the room. And he smells the ozone sentence of a ghost. He gets up and searches for his weapon. As he wants to wake Sam, the sentence disappears. Dean is sitting down in the couch. A few moments later he felt asleep.

A blond woman appears near the window. She sits down on the side of the bed looking at Sam and Dean. "Sometimes I wonder how you two amateurs can still be alive. Pure luck I guess."

In the morning Sam and Dean try to find out where the woman, her husband and their kid where buried. They find out that there's a grave but that the widow's body was never found and buried there. "So I guess we have to take a walk", Sam said. "Oh great, lets hope we don't break our necks by trying to find her corps," Dean replied. He looked across the street. Seeing a woman cheekily smiling at him. As he looks again, she had already disappeared. She looked familiar he thought. Dean and Sam pack their things in the car and drive to the cliff. It has already become dark and it started to rain as the brothers arrive at the cliff. As Dean wants to stop the car, it accelerates. "Stop," Sam yells. "I can't, that bitch is driving my car," Dean yells back. "Oh shit, oh shit," both brothers scream as Dean tries to steer his car. Just as they both think they would be falling, something starts pulling the car back. "Holy shit, I never thought you two would be sooo heavy." She needs all her force to pull the car back on the street. "Come on, take two other idiots to play with." They hear bloodcurdling scream. Then silence. "Uff that was close," the girl said. Sam and Dean both crawl out of their car. "What the..who the..". Then they see her. She is a tall blond girl, maybe in her midd twenties wearing jeans and a black hoodie jacket. But most importantly she is a ghost. "You two look like you've never seen a girl before. But as far as I can tell that's pretty much all you two think about." "Whaa.." "Oh Dean would you please stop staring, there could be flies flying in your mouth right now." Dean closes his mouth. "What the hell are you?" "Good question, that's what I've been wondering for a while now, I thought you two could help but then again you are not the best at your job either."

„So you know us, it would be nice if you could tell us who you are...or...were, "Sam tries to reason.

„Well I thought sooner or later you would find that out for me…but as it seems you're no help at all. On the contrary I have to save your asses."

"Excuse me"

"You heard me. I'm a fucking ghost. I don't know who I am, who I were and what happened to me. A couple months ago I saw this moron in Missouri and I started following him. And since you joined (she points at Sam) I followed you too."

"You followed me? For how long, since when?"

"I told you a couple months. I'm not sure, time isn't my thing anymore I guess and I haven't counted the days."

"Well thanks I guess," Sam said.

"What you are thanking her, she spied on me for months?!" Dean said angrily. "You have any idea what she saw?"

"Believe me I have seen plenty of things I would like to forget." She blushes. "But this isn't the first time I saved you. In Gran Rabbits that fire demon, who you thought broke the window so you could crawl out? You would have died in there if it wasn't for me!"

"I don't believe you for one second."

"Wow wow Dean calm down, she just pulled your car back and saved us form the black widow. If she would have wanted us dead she had plenty of chances. We didn't even notice her."

"Yeah.. right" He looks at her. "So princess you have an idea how we stop her?"

She looks at him. Surprised and angry. "Don't call me that."

"So tell me your name"

"I don't know..I told you.."

"Ok that's a problem for later now we have to get down there." As they climb down, the girl sits on the ground by the car.

"You could help us out you know," Sam yelled.

"I have already helped you enough. Who's job is it, yours or mine?"

"Sam I have her." They pull what's left of the women out of the ground and burn her. They climb back to the car.

"So can we go now?"

"We as in Sam and I are going. You should disappear."

"You know I'm a ghost right? I can appear and disappear when I want. I can follow you as long as I want. If you rather prefer to have an invisible ghost or a visible ghost following you which you do you prefer?"

Sam looks at Dean. He seems really annoyed.

"You do realise that I can shoot you?"

"I have learned a couple things, first you can shoot me but not kill me unless you know where I died and burn my body. Since I could be anyone from anywhere I'm pretty sure you wouldn't find out."

"Wanna bet?"

"Idiot the whole reason why I follow you it to find out what happed to me. Well…and you are kind of fun but that's not the point here."

"So what's the deal?"

"You help me find out who I was and what happened to me and in the mean time I help you with your stuff and save you if needed."

Sam looks at Dean. "Sounds good to me."

"I don't trust her." Dean looks at the ghost. "I don't trust you."

Sam gets in the car. "'Cmon its cold."

A second later the ghost girl sits in the back of the car smiling at Dean.

"We will regret that one." He gets in the car and the 3 of them drive of back to the hotel.


	2. A team?

Sam wakes up in the middle of the night. He is looking around, confused and needs a moment to realise where he is. The girl appears, she is sitting on the corner of his bed.

"I don't know what you are dreaming but I think you should talk about it with someone 'cause if it weren't for Deans unbreakable sleep, he would wake up every night because often you are talking while you sleep."

"I am?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't want to invade your privacy but it is a bit difficult not to hear something as a ghost who was invisible all the time. Normally I sit on the roofs, waiting for the sunsets but then I hear you screaming again and I come down."

"It's ok." He looks at her, thinking.

"So you have already followed Dean around before? What was he doing on his own?"

She smiles. "If you want to hear how he nearly failed every job I have to disappoint you. His biggest problem is that he's not a really social type, people never trusted him so he had more trouble finding things out by himself. But as a hunter he's not soo bad. Not that I have seen others and do me a favour and don't tell him that. He gets so cocky when he gets a compliment. You should go back to sleep now."

The next day, Dean and Sam leave town to get to the next job. The ghost seems to have disappeared but Dean senses her presence, he imagines her sitting in the back of the car, smiling. Crazy girl, he thought normally ghosts don't want to be found and this one is sitting on my backseat driving around with us.

Their newest job plays at the Canadian border. 6 girls have been gone missing in the last 32 years. They all lived in the same region but they didn't visit the same places so it isn't about a place. But who and why it choses them is unknown.

As soon as they drive into town, the ghost seems to disappear.

"She's gone." Dean said.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know you are the medium you tell me."

Sam looks out the window. "There's a Motel. Bear's Motel. Sound's inviting."

They park and take a room. As soon as they get into the room, Dean can feel her.

"Ok would you please show us where you are? This really annoys me!"

The girl stands right in front of him.

"You don't have to yell. I can hear you if you are 5 miles away."

She looks him in the eyes, challenging him. Dean looks back. When he focuses on her, she looks more and more human, her colours shine brighter and he can see the colour of her eyes.

"If you two are done here we should start our research."

She smiles. "Ok, I go with Sam." Dean thinks that she can't at least not bother him while they are searching.

"Sam you go and talk to some of the parents and I start searching in the library."

Dean walks straight out of the door. The girl is smiling. "So let's go." She disappears. Sam takes his jacket and closes the door.

"Miss Dolland, I'm a reporter for the Idaho Chronicle and my boss wants me to do a story about all these unsolved cases in this town. If you have a few minutes could you tell about Becca?"

Dean sits in the library. He can't find a connection between the girls. He is tired and thinks about Sam who sits probably in some grandmother's kitchen drinking coffee. His taught slip to the ghost girl. He opens the FBI database to search for a girl missing. She can't be dead for long, her clothes are not from the 90s and she wears one of these watches which became very popular about 5 years ago. She sounds like she's from the North maybe around here. Maybe more to the Atlantic coast. She can't be more than 25. He starts his research.

2 hours later his phone rings. "I know what's the connection."

"Ok I come back to the Motel."

As he drives back, Sam waits at the parking for him. "You wouldn't believe what she did. I was in Miss Grand's house as she walks up and starts to open closets. The woman talks to me while she hold a photo album with a photo of the girl scouts with every victim on it. Miss Grand said I looked like I had seen a ghost." Sam laughed. The girl appears and leans on his shoulder. "We are a good team."

"Go away what if anyone sees you dammit. Get in the car you dream team."

As they drive to old barn where the girls were killed. She starts getting nervous. "Please don't tell me you're afraid." She looks angry at Dean.

"We will see who will be afraid." She disappears. As the two brothers get out of the car. The door of the barn swings open.

"Princess stop that, this is not a joke."

A voice behind him responds nervously. "That wasn't me, beware he's strong and really, really pissed."

As they walk into the barn. The door shoots behind them. They walk around, trying to see lure out the demon. But there's nothing.

Suddenly, something grabs Sam on his jacket and tears him backwards. The demon is knocking down Dean and tearing him to back of the barn. Sam gets up and runs behind him. While he is running, he graps Dean weapon and troughs it to his brother. Just as Sam wants to aim, the demon disappears. Dean quickly gets back on his feed. Then the demon is throwing Sam good 10 meters away, he lands with his head on a machine and is unconscious. The demon is pulling up Dean, he can't react. He feels paralysed, not able to move one muscle. The demon sucks out his soul, just in that moment the ghost appears between them.

"Get of him! "She screams, pushing against the demon. But she's not strong enough, he grabs trough her strangling Dean. The ghost looks around her, she sees Sam. That's their only chance. She slips into Sam's unconscious body. I'm sorry Sam. She gets up and hold the gun at the demon and shoots it. This grip around Deans neck weakens.

"'Cmon." She shoots again and again. Dean can free himself and take out his Taser. The 10.000 Volt run through the demon's body and he falls into pieces. Sam falls down on his knees and the ghost gets out of his body. She looks at Dean.

"We should get him to a hospital."

"I'm fine," Sam whispers. Dean helps his brother to get on his feet.

"Buddy, you're alright."

"Yeah, let's just get out of here."

As Dean helps Sam to get into the car, he asks Sam again. "You are really ok?"

"I told you it's ok jeezz."

The girl stands next to them. "I'm sorry Sam that I took possession of you. That's normally not my style."

"Yeah, I'm sure in the past you just had to give the guys a certain look and they would do whatever you wanted," Dean interferes.

"That's not…wait did you just tell me that I'm hot?"

Dean looks surprised, why did he just say that. He looks at her satisfied face and gets annoyed.

"Don't do that ever again!"

"Stop the 2 of you. She saved us again. What's wrong with you Dean?" Sam calls out angrily.

"I could have handled the situation without the princess."

"Don't call me that."

"Then tell me your name?"

She gets angry, a second Dean sees frustration in her face, then regret and then anger again.

Sam interrupts." We should give you a real name."

"Fine but first let's get out of here."

As they drive away, Sam is the first who starts talking. "How about Lilly?"

She looking out the window, watching the landscape flying by.

"She doesn't seem impressed." Dean laughs.

"And what's your proposal, he?" Sam shouts back.

Dean looks in the diving mirror. They stare at each other.

"How about Ana?" She looks at him and smiles.

"Ana…that's sounds good, kind of familiar."

"So good that's settled then. Welcome to the team Ana." Sam says.

The next months pass and they solve multiple cases together. Ana is a big help for the brothers because she can spy on absolutely anyone. But she isn't a big help against other supernatural beings. Sam has that theory that she is weaker than others because she isn't driven by rage. The rage seems to push the ability to control other demons, people or things. All their actions are driven by it and control their mind which ends only with their final death when the brothers catch them. Ana can't help but to stay around Dean, looking out for the elder brother. So it comes that in one town a bartender starts flirting with Dean. At first Ana tries to stay cool, she has no reason to be jealous, she thought. As Dean doesn't come back to the hotel one night, she starts getting nervous. Sam who observed their strange behaviour around each other tries to calm Ana.

"I'm sure he will be back any second." Ana tries to pretend that she doesn't care.

"He can do whatever he wants, I mean…" She runs up and down in the room. She has to accept it. She isn't able of physical contact unless she possesses someone's body which she hasn't done since the scene in the barn. Why would anyone waist their time with someone they can't touch and sometimes don't even see.

* * *

 _Ana was sitting on the roof watching the small town some 50 miles away form St. Louis. Then she see's Dean coming out of their room. He seems in some deep thoughts. Ana get's down._

 _"_ _You okay?"_

 _"_ _COULD YOU PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE SECOND?" Dean yells back. A second later he realises that he shouted at a ghost in the middle of the night and probably woke half of the hotel. Ana takes a step back, she looks shocked. She needs a second to find back her voice. In that short time Dean already apologises._

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _Have you gone completely insane to scream at me like that?!"_

 _"_ _I don't…look now is really not a good time to talk ok?...could you please just leave me alone and go watch Sam for me, I will be back soon." His voice is so soft that Ana calms down._

 _"_ _You don't have to handle this alone you know? Whatever it is?"_

 _Deans eyes water. "That's what my mom often said to my dad when he was working in the middle of the night on a car."_

 _"_ _She probably would say it now to you. I'm sure she would be proud you know…looking out for Sam…helping people."_

 _Dean sits down on a bank nearby. He runs with his hand through his hair. He looks back at Ana and gives her a sign to sit next to him._

 _"_ _What if I don't want to talk."_

 _"_ _That's ok too." They look each other in the eyes. Dean feels relieved somehow. He fells the need to touch her and quickly looks away in the dark. And so they sit there for the rest of the night. Not talking but saying all that needs to be said._

* * *

"I'm sorry Ana, I really like you and I want Dean to be happy but this will only cause the two of you pain," Sam calls Ana back from he thoughts.

"I know." She doesn't even try to deny, its more than clear that she has feelings for Dean.

"You think I should…leave…like go and leave you two alone with your job?"

"I don't think that's necessary. We will find out what happened to you and then you can find your peace." Ana sarcastically smiles. Riiight peace.

The next day, Ana tries to get some space from the brothers. Dean didn't come back the night before and she can't bear the look in his face. What she doesn't realise is that Dean is looking around all the time to catch a glimpse of her.

In the evening Dean gets back at the bar for a drink. The bartender is gone, instead a giant man seems to wait for them. He looks like he jumped out of a body building magazine.

"You there…short one…what's your name?"

"None of your business."

"Your name?"

"James Heftfield." Dean uses the same name he chose for this town.

The man closes the gap between them and hits him without a warning in the face. Dean nearly falls on the ground; his face is burning.

"What the hell man!" He spills out blood.

"That's for sleeping with my girl."

The man tries to hit him again but Dean can roll on the side. Now he kicks him in the back.

"Get up you peace of shit."

Dean can throw some punches but the man got him pretty bad. As he lies on the floor. The man takes a gun out.

"You will never screw another man's woman ever again."

Dean looks for a way out of this. Just as he has an idea how to get out of this mess, the man let's his gun fall to the floor. Dean grabs it and is ready to shoot as the guy walks away without any father explanation. Dean holds his side as he throws the gun in the garbage and want's to walk away just as the bartender comes along. Her face is white.

"What did you do to my Jimmy?"

Dean looks at her confused.

"What?"

"Oh god you shot him."

"What noo!"

She jumps to the container and takes out the gun. Dean sighs. Fuck not again.

Ana just comes back and thinks she isn't seeing well. Within a second she gets in the body of the woman and starts to dismantling the gun.

"Would you survive 5 seconds without me? Because it doesn't seem that way."

"Ana?"

"Yeah Ana saving your ass, twice." She gets that angry that she slaps Dean.

"Auu."

"You are screwing a married woman and I have to save you. God why do I do this?" The hurt is written all over her face. She looks away, she doesn't want him to know how she feels but she realises now that she is only standing a step away from him. Dean lays a hand on her face and forces her to look at him. He closes the gap between them.

"I'm sorry."

Ana can't resist her feelings anymore and leans in to kiss him. The kiss releases a firework inside her. His lips are searching hers. His kiss is full of passion. She lays a hand on his neck to kiss him deeper. But Dean moves away. She feels like her heart is breaking, she thinks she can even hear it crack. Before she can run away Dean takes her in his arms.

"I want you too but not in the body of another woman. I want to look in your eyes and see your face when I kiss you." He whispers in her ear.

Ana feels light like a feather.

"But you know that will never be possible."

"Well at least I can look at you, as long as I want."

They enjoy one last second in each other's arms than Ana takes the woman back home where is also left the man and Dean gets back at their room.


	3. Date night

**I wrote this part as I had already finished the story I you find any plot holes this might create pls let me know.**

* * *

While the 3 are on their ride to their next target. Dean and Ana were getting closer and closer. Dean still tried to played the annoyed one sometimes but Sam could clearly see that his brother started to care about someone else, outside his family. As much as he wanted Dean to be happy, he thought that they spend already more than enough time with the undead.

One evening Sam lay in the motel room already sleeping as Dean was making a little tour with his car. Ana sat next to him while the landscape passes by. The sun set turned everything in an orange light. Dean later tought that that was the reason for what he did next. He looked at Ana who was shinning in even more in her own warm yellow colour that he couldn't resist. He stopped on the sideway looked at her and said.

"You wanna go grab a drink"

Ana smiles but looks a bit confused.

"You mean you and me drinking something. Don't know how that's supposed to work." She said sassy as ever.

"You're right stupid idea." Dean restarted the motor. Why did she just say that, why didn't she just say yes. God stupid, you're so stupid.

"Dean wait. I...I would like " And as she said it she had the perfect idea. "And I know exactly how we are going to do this."

As they were breaking in a closed restaurant Dean couldn't help but to smile. She always has the craziest ideas.

He had bought a little food and beer on their way to the restaurant and was now warming it in the kitchen. They couldn't risk putting on the light in the eating room so they sat down on the kitchen bar in the back of the restaurant. Ana was pretending to drink her beer while Dean was eating.

"I miss it. When I see you eating like that I swear I would kill for one last bite."

"Yeah you look like one of those girls who would eat 2 Hamburgers and still steal my pommes."

"I suppose I would." Ana laughs.

"Lucky me you can't do that."

"You wouldn't prefer sitting here with someone who could?" The look in her eyes changes from serious, to hopeful to sad.

"I would prefer sitting here with the old version of you. I ain't gonna lie but I wouldn't exchange my ghost girl for any 90-60-90 in this world."

"Your ghost girl, hmm?" She smirks, glowing a bit lighter than normal. As he looks at her, concentrates on her, her image gets clearer. He can't see through her, her eyes shinning in this dark green. He can even see a few freckles on her face.

"Yeah, I suppose you are." He reaches out to take her hand. As his hand slips through hers an electric impulse rushes trough him. Ana quickly moves back, unsure what to make of that situation.

"Hey don't worry about it." He stands up reaching out for her.

"Those impulses could mess with your heart. You could get a heart attack of something." She gets back one more step and is now half standing in the kitchen counter. Dean lifts his hands to playfully surrender.

"Ok, ok...Just stay would you? Please." Unsure Ana looks at him. What they are doing here isn't right. It's a waste of time. A waste of his time, unlike her Dean still has a chance to live his life to have more than just his brother and their haunting trips. When she was still alive she probably thought she had all the time in the world, too. But now she has to know better. She knows it. It's the most rational thing to do. She should just walk away. But as she wants to walk out, she can't. She's riven between leaving and doing the right thing and staying with the only joy left in her "life". She can't leave them. Not only because there would be no one else but also because she feels like she belongs right here, in this moment in this place, with Dean.

So she walks back to her seat and they continue talking and looking with an unbroken fascination at each other.


	4. The past is haunting us

Sam isn't amused by the current situation. He thinks he's the only one talking rationally. Ana is a ghost and as a ghost she must find her peace and cannot drive around with them for all eternity. So he intensifies the search but since he cannot say how Ana died, he can't find out who she was. He knows that since her clothes seem intact she probably didn't get stabbed or burned. She could have been strangled, or died from an electric shock but that are only a few of the 1000 ways to die. Then he realises that Ana is not only special because she isn't trying to hurt anyone but also normally ghosts stay near by the place where they were killed, the house or at least the town. But Ana seems to have no connection to a special place where she needs to be. So how could it be that Ana was able to free herself from the link to her death scene. That could only be because the place isn't a place but a moving obstacle. And why isn't she in any database, lost or dead? The longer Sam thought about it the less it made sense. Dean for his part has stopped his research, she could stay with them as long as she wants.

Their next is Baton Rouge, a town near New Orleans. As they drive in the car, Ana gets nervous. "Are we there already?"

"No stress, or do you need to be somewhere?", Sam jokes.

"Haha funny."

"Wow you had a bad day?"

"I'm fine." She looks out the window and sees the church coming by on their left. Before she even notices, she stands in front of it. She doesn't know why but this church is making her sad and angry. She tries to calm down. In her head pictures fly by, memories of a life but they are too fast as she could get a clear picture. The fact that she still isn't able to remember something even now where she clearly stands in front of a building she already saw before drives her insane. As she hears voices coming up, she decides to find out where Dean and Sam are. With every step away she gets calmer. But if she really came from this town, what is she going to do? Should she tell the boys? And if they find out what happened to her would they do what they always do and force her to leave them? Would they kill her? Panic starts to rise inside of her, she tries to set her feelings aside and act as normal as possible. This job can't take more than 2 weeks and then they are driving to the next one without turning back.

As she finds Deans car, she forces herself to smile. The bothers are already out, eating in a diner near by. As Ana observes them from outside she looks at the people around them. They all seem happy, laughing about a joke told by one of the servants. Normally, Ana has this warm and comforting feeling inside her when she sees something positive. But this time it makes her furious. Why do they laugh? How can they be so happy when she has to disappear in the shadows and wandering around without leaving a footprint on this earth. Why do they get a chance to grow old and she doesn't? In her rage, she touches the window and electricity runs out for a moment. The lights flicker and the radio turns silent. As she realises what she did, Ana quickly disappears into the hotel room.

Dean and Sam have seen the lights and make their way to the library to find out more about the ghost who is haunting this town and already killed 3 young parents.

As they come back to the hotel in the evening, Ana's not inside. Dean walks around looking for her, he wants to talk to her about what they found out like he normally does. As Ana finally shows up Dean is worried. She seems distracted by something.

"Hey princess, everything ok?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" she shouts back. Get your shit together or he will find out.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's nothing…nothing new…".

"So then let me tell you what we found out. It seems like a suicide case. A ghost, haunts young parents. We don't know why but we search for any murders and found nothing then the diner lady talked to Sam and told him that this is going on since about 3 years and there is only this suicide case. Must be a pretty boring town."

"Seems like it. So who is my supernatural fellow?"

"A guy named James Blake. Classic football star, started behaving oddly after his sister moved away to Europe."

"Wow that's some heavy stuff."

"Yeah you are right." Dean sighs.

"Tired?"

"Never." Deans smiles

She smiles back. "Good Night Dean" she orders him to sleep.

"Coming with me?"

Ana lays down on the bed, "already there". They look in each others eyes as Dean drives of to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Ana sees a shadow passing by. She follows him to a house in a little street. Before he enters the house, he turns around. Ana can't clearly see his face, it's more of a grimace, his facial traits thrown apart form anger. On the side of his head, Ana can see where the bullet entered his head. He looks at her and in that moment Ana realises that she knows him. She knew him. Anger starts growing in her and she quickly moves forward, slamming the other ghost to the ground. She wants to tear him into thousand little pieces. For once she is stronger than other supernatural beings. Then she stops, she starts poking water, she feels like she is drowning form the inside. The other ghost takes his chance to disappear. As he's gone, Ana regains control. She can't completely internalise what's happening to her. But it's now clearer than ever: she died in this town.

In the morning, after Dean and Sam had eaten at the diner, they visit the only relative left in town, the grandmother of the boy. Ana is now invisible, which she is thankful for because the second she lays eyes on this house she starts poking water again and sadness and anger rise inside of her. She tries to control these feelings, staying outside as Dean and Sam get invited in.

The old woman makes them coffee and already started talking about James Blake as she finally enters the house.

"James was such a good boy, but after the death of his and Jenna's parents he didn't seem interested in making friends anymore. The only people with which he wanted to spend time with were Jenna and I. A wonderful girl, full of life and so clever she got a studentship for Oxford. So she moved to Europe. Heart-breaking, she couldn't even say goodbye she left a letter and disappeared. James never got over the fact that he lost his best friend and sister. She wrote e-mails but she never called. When James died, the mails stopped."

"How awful. Ms Blake can you tell me how their parents died?"

"They were so young, my Matt was 25 and his wife Carol 23 when they had a car accident. I took care of the kids."

"Was James mad at you or his parents?"

"No…but one evening I remember we had a fight in which he blamed them for leaving him alone. He was a bit troubled in the years after the accident."

"Mrs Blake do you have a photo of him?"

"Yeah sure wait a moment, boys."

She comes back with a photo of James and Jenna. Dean and Sam don't know what to say. The girl on the photo, Jenna was Ana! Just as they looked at it the light starts flickering. They both think the same thing. Ana has seen the photo. As fast as they can they say goodbye to Mrs Blake and want to leave. The door slams behind them.

Dean and Sam run back to the motel.


	5. Anger and Sadness

"Her grandmother doesn't know she's dead because she thinks she moved away, that's why there isn't anything about her in the missing database."

"Nobody missed her." Dean says sadly.

"Exactly, but where exactly did she die and what did her bother had to do with everything."

"Well now, we know that he killed this young parents because he felt abandoned by his own. Sam I hate to say this but…" Dean looks around, he whispers "I think he killed her, the emails stopped when he died how could she have known he died when she moved to Europe. She didn't die in England she died here! because of him!" Dean spits out the last part.

"What are we going to do now?"

Ana still stands in the living room behind her grandmother. She doesn't know what to do or where to go. There stood the only family she had left, when she always thought she was alone. She thought that her granddaughter had abandoned her and James.

"Grandma." Ana whispered, laying a hand on her shoulder but staying invisible. The sadness overwhelmed her and she had to run away. Out of the house the sadness transformed into anger. She could remember what happened but she wasn't a fool, she knows she never arrived at Oxford University and she knows she didn't die by accident. She wants to get back at James. He has taken everything from her, the life she could have had, her future. She screamed as loud as she could. She fell on her knees but she couldn't stop. She was going to destroy him. He had to pay.

Dean and Sam pack their things they are going to hunt down the ghost of James Blake tonight. Dean hopped that that would also bring Ana a bit of peace. Jenna. He had called her name the whole evening but she had disappeared. He couldn't imagine how hard that must have been for her, he would have wanted to talk to her but they were to similar. _We don't talk about it. That's ok too._

At night they stayed with their car near the house James tried to attack last night. It was really cold in the car, Sam had the impression that the heating system broke down but he could feel the warm air coming out. Dean felt something.

"Sam I think Ana's here."

"You think."

Just as they speak the lights in the terrace start flickering. The door slams open and closes. Before the two brothers can get out of the car, they see Ana walking towards the house. Taking out the electricity of the whole street. She practicality shinnes because of all the energy she absorbed.

"Ana wait!" Dean called but she didn't listen. She could just focus on one thing: revenge and she was going to get it. In the house she saw her brother over the parents in the kitchen. The husband already taken down, hit by something in the head. She turned him around and slammed his invisible body to the wall. She wanted to take him down. Rip of his head, she couldn't even look at him, all this self-pity in his eyes.

"MONSTER" she screams smashing his head to the wall. She strangled him with her hands. Feeling how she absorbed what was left of him. "YOU TOOKE EVERYTHING FROM ME!" She felt like she was under water but she couldn't stop, she didn't want to. Then one second to the other he was gone. Ana smashed her fist against the wall, screaming.

Dean and Sam storm in. Ana disappears.

The following day, all sorts of accidents happen, cars get of the road, electricity cuts, 3 people needed to go to the hospital. Dean searches for Ana. Returning to the Motel in the evening, Dean lays down exhausted. He hasn't spoken to Ana in days, he doesn't know if she took down her brother or they are still out there. Sam comes out of the bathroom. "Look Dean I hate to say this but I think it's Ana. She is turning into a real threat for the people in this town. We need to find out where he buried her and…" "What no…please tell me you are not suggesting what I think you are. You can't be serious man she is…she is our friend." "Dean she can't control herself anymore. Sooner or later someone is gonna get seriously hurt or worse we can't let that happen." "I'm not doing this with you. If I could talk to her, you know she couldn't hurt a fly." "She is not herself anymore Dean. I can't believe you don't see this. The range consumes her and gives her so much power that she took down the electricity in 4 streets!" Dean takes his jacket of the chair. "I'm gonna find her, I'm going to get her out of here." He storms out, leaving Sam alone. He shakes his head. "I really hope you do brother but if not we need a plan B." he says to himself.

Dean runs trough the streets looking for abnormalities. As he comes across the diner he hears a scream. He storms in, breaking the window of the door. As he storms in the kitchen seeing a ghost over a bleeding woman. For a split of a second he thinks it's her brother but it's Ana. Her face blurred. Poking water. She can't look a him. "They don't deserve this. They get to live while I…" "Ana listen to me this isn't you. Come with me out of this town. Let me help you." He begs, kneeling down beside the woman to feel her pulse. She is still alive. As he turns around, Ana is gone.

The woman gets in the hospital, the doctors needed to put her in an artificial coma. Sam finds Dean in the waiting room. "Hope you didn't come here to tell me I told you so." "Dean, man you're my bother I want to help you and I want to help Ana but we can't continue like this." "I know" Dean rubbing over his face. "I saw something. I think I know where Ana died."

The rage drives Ana back to the house of her grandmother. As soon as she enters it sadness takes over. It's the only place where she can get a clear thought. She spends hours just looking at the photos, at the furniture remembering her life. Mourning the life, she could have had.

The 2 brothers are arriving at the edge of the Missippi. "This seems the most logical explanation. She poked water, she isn't bound to one place because the "object" she is linked to is the river." "But he can't just have drowned her. Otherwise the body would have been found by now." "She was his sister after all, he must have buried her somewhere near the river." "Let's split." "Dean..you call me one you find something, right?"

"Are you serious man? Just go before I punch you!" Dean turns around, going towards a small forest near the river. Before he reaches the forest he sees something moving to his left. He turns around seeing Ana standing a few meters away. "What are you doing?", she whispers. Betrayal is written all over her face.

"Ana."

"Ana where were you? I called you for days! What's happening with you?"

"Where were I? you mean where are you now? You are searching for the place where he buried me, right?"

"Look Ana I want to help you but you need to let me. I'm on your side."

The anger vanishes for a second form her face. "Dean what's happening to me?"

"Don't worry we are going to fix this; we just need to leave the city."

Dean's phone starts vibrating.

"Dean it's Sam I think I found it."

Ana's anger rises. She disappears in the shadows.

"Sam get away from there I think she's coming for you."

Before Sam can even realise what his brother just said the wind starts blowing like he would stand in the middle of a hurricane. His phone gets thrown out of his hand.

Dean runs in the direction where his brother left of.

He nearer he gets the colder the air turns. Ana's power has grown so much that she is now pulling the energy form the whole city and the wind tries to pull him in the river.

"I'm not afraid of you Ana!" Sam screams. He tries to continue to dig the hole.

Ana appears before him. Her smile turned in a grimace and her skin turned grey instead of the yellow sun-like colour it glows normally. She seems to grow even stronger by the minute. "If you don't stop this Sam I have to throw in the river." Sam tries to shoot with his gun at Ana but he can't catch her. "I liked you Sam. Don't make me do this."

"You are not a killer Ana. You are not like him." Dean runs to his brother. Sam uses the opportunity to shoot her. Again and Again. The wind stops and Sam quickly digs the rest of the hole. Ana tries to get back at her feet to get her powers back. "NO! NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" She yells.

The two brothers don't stop. But Ana recovers faster than they thought with all the power she has she pulls Sam from his feet and pulls him towards the Missippi. "Ana ! no!" Sam tries to hold on to something but his feet are already in the water, the current would tear him with it.

"Stop Jenna!" She turns around to see Dean with the lighter in his hand. "You wouldn't." She whispers. "You leave me no choice Ana." A second the old Ana breaks through. "I though we…I…I don't want to leave you." "Ana you hurt people and you asked us to find out what happened to you. You need to find peace." "But that was before…" "Us. I know. But we were a lost cause to begin with." Dean shrugs with his shoulders, a sad smile lightning up his face then his shoulders fall down, his eyes water. "A lost cause, he?" Ana wants to throw Sam in the river but the younger brother already got back on his feet while Dean distracted her. Dean lets fall down the lighter. "I'm so sorry." Ana moves towards Dean, pain written in her face. She finally breaks trough. "I didn't want to…I'm so sorry Sam. AAHH." She falls on her knees, the salt burning down beside her, her corps on fire. Dean falls down in front of her. "If you had been human, I would have asked you out. God I would have married you right away." "I would have liked that." Ana smiles tears running down her checks. As Dean tries to touch her, she disappears.

The two brothers sit down next to the river. "Wow." Sam looks at Dean. "You okay man?" "I will be…eventually." Sam goes back to the motel. Dean decides to stay a little longer. He would never find another woman like her. He knew it deep inside.


	6. Closure

**Hey guys thank you for reading my story. Many people don't need a happy ending for a good story, especially since the brothers never have a real lasting relationship in the show. But I'm one of those that need closure so here's my happy ending. I hope you enjoyed reading my first fanfic :)**

* * *

Dean and Sam stayed two more days in the city. Sam started to worry because Dean seemed to have chosen to drink a lot of alcohol to handle his loss. One morning Sam took the bottle out his hand and and packed their backs and the two got in the car. As the two brothers are on their way to the town border Dean suddenly hears a scream. He turns to his right to see someone running behind the car.

"STOP! Sam stop!"

Sam stops and Dean rushes to get out of the car. As he literally falls out of the car. He hears her laugh. No it couldn't be. And yet there she was running towards him and falling right into his arms.

"What would you do without me?"

He took her face in his hands. He could not believe that this was really happening. He could see every freckle on her face, he could touch her.

"I'm real Dean." She cried of joy. He hugged her so hard that Ana had problems breathing.

"You're real."

"I'm real."

She freed herself out of his hug to kiss him. And it was even more of a firework than she remembered it in the other woman's body. She wanted to be as close to Dean as possible. Too fast, Dean stopped kissing her, to wipe down her tears.

"Hey that's not my girl."

"Idiot." Ana smiled.

"That sounds more like her. Hey…would you go out with me?"

"Hmm…I don't know I have to check my calendar." He kissed her again.

"Okay maybe."

"Maybe?" He placed small kisses all over her face.

"Ok yes."

"Ehm guys?" Dean and Ana look towards Sam, than towards all the people on the street watching them and the angry divers.

"Hello, Sam, I'm sorry for…you know."

"Already forgotten if you promise you won't start kissing the whole day in front of my face."

"I can promise no such thing." Sam smiles

" I see. Well would you get in the car."

"Actually would you mind if would make a quick visit at my grandmother's."

The two bothers watch from the car as Ana rings at her grandmother's house and the old woman falls into her arms. Ana tells her that her brother tried to kill her and so she left for Europe without telling anyone where she was exactly and that she just came back now that she found out he died. She gave her grandmother her phone number and promised to call every day. She comes back to Sam and Dean.

"We could stay a little while longer."

"We have a job to do and I don't like this place."

As they get in the car Sam asks: "should we call you Jenna now?"

"Now Ana is better, new name, new life."

The tree of them drive of. Dean smiling at her in the mirror.


End file.
